Sarah vs Chuck's Surprise
by SamanthaLisaWalkerfan101
Summary: Birthday fic for Kayla. Chuck and Sarah spend some time together. Set to an awesome yet random song. I'm not good at summaries...or titles.


_**A/N: Happy Birthday, Kayla! :D**_

* * *

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!_

Sarah was a mystery that Chuck could not figure out. She was the CIA's best spy. Maybe even one of the government's best. In that respect she was a star. The government's shining star. Chuck knew that. He could see it. He saw the way she shined after a successful mission. But he also saw how disappointed she looked when the mission didn't go as planned. What he couldn't figure out was how she was like in real life. Outside of being a spy.

_When the blazing sun is gone,  
When he nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!_

When the day was over and she didn't have to keep her guard up, what did she do? Chuck wanted to know. To know her.

Sarah had helped him when he was given the Intersect. She had guided him every step of the way. Now Chuck wanted to help her with everyday life like she helped him with the spy life. But he couldn't do that if she wouldn't let him see the real her. And he knew that deep down, there was a real Sarah. She wasn't just a spy. Not just some government agent. She was a person. He just needed to figure her out. Help her shine.

_Then the trav'ler in the dark  
Thanks you for your tiny spark;  
How could he see where to go,  
If you did not twinkle so?  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!_

Chuck was now on his way to pick up Sarah. They were going out on a date. One for the cover, but still a date. He had decided to surprise her. It was her birthday. Not her real birthday, but she had never told him when her birthday was so he decided to make up a date. He had thought hard on a date. For weeks he debated which date to use. A month ago he picked May 10th. He wasn't sure why he had picked that date. It didn't have any special meaning. It was just another day, but for some reason that was the day he picked.

When he had asked Sarah out earlier that week, he was afraid she'd say no. But she didn't. In fact, she seemed happy he had asked.

He pulled up to her apartment complex and parked the car. He got out of the car and immediately went to the passenger side door. He carefully picked up the roses and the chocolates he had bought Sarah. Then he walked to the entrance of the building.

Chuck paused once he reached her door. He was doing this to thank Sarah for all she had done for him. To make her feel special. But he didn't know if she would like it. He didn't know if he'd scare her away.

"Only one way to find out," he said to himself. Then he knocked on the door.

For once, Sarah didn't answer. She had called for him to come in, but she didn't answer the door. Chuck puzzled that for a minute, but went in anyway.

Sarah was in the bathroom getting ready, so Chuck sat down on the bed and waited. He looked around the room realizing that he had never really paid attention to the things Sarah had used to decorate her apartment. Chuck saw several pictures of Sarah and himself on display. There were a few books. A table. But really the apartment lacked any personality.

Sarah came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. She was wearing a simple blue dress and her hair was in a loose bun, but she had never looked more beautiful.

"Wow, Sarah," Chuck breathed. "You look amazing!"

"Thanks," she said, blushing.

"You're welcome," he said. "Um, here."

Sarah took the flowers and chocolates that Chuck offered her.

"Thanks, Chuck," she said, smelling the roses. "What's the special occasion?"

"It's a surprise," Chuck said. "Besides, a boyfriend can't buy his girlfriend flowers unless there's a special occasion?"

"Well, I guess he _can, _but it's just something I'm not used to," Sarah said. "But you also bought chocolates, so there has to be a special reason."

"Okay, Miss Spy," Chuck said. "You found me out, but it's still a surprise. So let's put the flowers in some water and go out, okay?"

"Okay," Sarah said, walking to the kitchen and finding a vase.

Chuck and Sarah left the apartment minutes later and headed toward the restaurant Chuck had picked.

The restaurant was a small Italian place by the beach. Chuck had picked it because he knew Sarah enjoyed Italian food. When they arrived at the restaurant, Sarah's eyes lit up.

"Chuck," she said, surprised, "I thought you didn't like Italian."

"It's okay," Chuck said, "but I picked it because I know that you do."

"You didn't have to," Sarah protested. "I mean, a meal at this place probably would cost you an entire paycheck. We can eat somewhere else."

"Uh-uh," Chuck shook his head. "Today is special and so what if I spend my entire paycheck?"

"If you insist," Sarah said.

Chuck got out of the car and walked to the other side to open Sarah's door.

"Buona sera, la signorina," he said, kissing her hand. "Andremo in?"

"Sì," Sarah replied.

"Okay," Chuck said. "Let's go then."

Hand in hand, the two walked to the restaurant. A waiter met them at the door.

"Do you have reservations?" he asked with an Italian accent.

"Yes, sir," Chuck said. "It's under the name Charles Bartowski."

The waiter looked at the reservation book and saw that a Charles Bartowski had made reservations. He led them to a table by the windows. There Chuck and Sarah could look out at the beach.

Chuck seated Sarah, before sitting down himself.

"Do you know what you want to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Give us your best wine," Chuck said.

"And to eat?" the waiter asked after writing down the wine order.

"Whatever will go with the wine," Chuck smiled.

"Yes, sir," the waiter said. "I will be back momentarily with your drinks."

"Chuck," Sarah began after the waiter had left, "you really didn't have to do this."

"Sarah, stop," Chuck said. "What's done is done. Just enjoy the night, okay?"

"Okay," Sarah said. "Can you at least tell me why tonight is so special?"

"You're going to ruin the surprise," Chuck cautioned.

"I don't like surprises," Sarah said.

"Okay, fine," Chuck said. "Today is your birthday."

"How did you know?" asked Sarah, shocked.

"Um, well, I didn't," Chuck explained. "But since you've been here almost two years and you never told me when your birthday is, I decided to make up a date."

"Well, Chuck," Sarah said, "you picked the right date. Today is my birthday."

"Happy birthday, Sarah," he said.

The waiter came back with their drinks before Sarah could reply. He set the glasses down on the table and explained what it was. Chuck had no idea what he was saying, but Sarah seemed to understand.

After thanking the server, Sarah turned back to Chuck.

"Thank you," she said. "I haven't really thought about my birthday in years. The only reason I even remembered that today was my birthday is because my dad sent me a card."

"That was nice of him," Chuck said before taking a sip of his wine. "Wow, that's strong!"

"Yeah, it is," Sarah said, giggling. "And it was sweet of my dad too."

They talked for another ten minutes about work. Chuck cracked a few jokes and Sarah laughed.

The server came back then with their food. It was some kind of pasta. It smelled good.

Chuck and Sarah thanked the server and then they started eating.

During the meal, they talked. But they really enjoyed the food and the silence was comfortable, so they were fine and didn't feel like talking too much. They appreciated the view of the beach and the taste of the wine with the food.

Sarah and Chuck finished their meal about an hour later. To Sarah's surprise about twelve waiters came toward their table with a cake.

"Compleanno felice! Compleanno felice! Oggi è il suo giorno essere riempito di la gioia e le benedizioni! Compleanno felice! " the waiters sang.

"Chuck, what is this?" Sarah asked.

"Waiters and a cake," Chuck replied.

"Chuck," Sarah said, but Chuck got the message.

"It's not a birthday without cake," he said.

"Thank you," Chuck told the waiters.

"No problem," one of the waiters said. "Okay, boys, let's leave these two alone."

The waiter winked at Chuck and then all twelve of them disappeared through the door to the kitchen.

"Now," Chuck said, "make a wish."

Sarah looked at Chuck and then at the cake with the single candle. It didn't take her long to make her wish and she blew out the candle.

"What did you wish for?" Chuck asked.

"If I tell you, it won't come true," Sarah said.

"Okay, then don't tell me," Chuck said. "I hope it comes true."

"Me too," Sarah said. "Me too."

_In the dark blue sky you keep, and  
Through my curtains often peep,  
For you never shut your eyes,  
Till the morning sun does rise.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!_

Chuck and Sarah ate the some of the cake and then put the rest in a to-go box to take home. Chuck paid the check. He made sure Sarah didn't see how much it cost.

When dinner was all paid for and the tip was left, the two walked out of the restaurant. They put the cake in the Nerd Herder and then went for a walk on the beach.

Chuck loved the way Sarah looked in the moonlight. Loved how she held his hand. He loved her. He knew it. He had know it for a long time. And he was sure she knew it too.

"Chuck," Sarah said after they had walked some time in silence.

"Yes, Sarah?" he asked.

"Thanks," she said, "for tonight."

"You're welcome," Chuck said. "You deserved it."

"I don't know about that," Sarah said. "But thanks."

They started walking again. No destination in mind. Just walking. After about twenty minutes they found themselves at their favorite spot. The one where Sarah had first asked Chuck to trust her.

They sat down and just watched the waves.

_As your bright and tiny spark  
Lights the trav'ler in the dark,  
Though I know not what you are,  
Twinkle on, please, little star.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!_

The two were quiet. Just watching the ocean and thinking about their day.

Suddenly Chuck had an urge to kiss Sarah. He wanted to, but he didn't know if he should. What would she think? He took a deep breath, licked his lips, and summoned all of his courage.

"Sarah," he said, when she turned he captured her lips with his own.

He kissed her and it didn't take long for Sarah to respond. She kissed him back. It wasn't rushed. It was sweet and exactly how they both had imagined it.

Neither knew how much time had passed before they had to stop to breathe but they both felt it was only seconds. They kissed a little more. Both enjoying it.

Sarah broke the kiss after some minutes had passed.

"Chuck," she said breathless, "I think we should stop."

"Why?" Chuck asked, more confused than hurt. He had anticipated her not wanting to kiss, but he had never really thought she would kiss him back.

"Because," Sarah said, smiling, "if we stop now then we can get back to my place faster."

Chuck smiled back and stood up. He offered his hand to Sarah and pulled her up too. They raced to the car. Sarah beat him there.

Chuck drove as fast as he could to her apartment building. They ran up to her apartment and raced through the door.

They were making out, but before it went any further, Chuck stopped.

"Sarah," he asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Okay," Chuck said. "No regrets?"

"No regrets," she promised. Then the two went into her bedroom and closed the door.

He still didn't know her as well as he liked, but he was getting closer.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I don't know if the song choice actually fit. I _think _it did, but I think a lot of things that sometimes don't work. Good news is that I don't think there has been a Chuck fic set to this song. Points for me! :P**

**Kayla, I hope that you (a) read this because I wrote it for you and (b) liked it and (c) had a good birthday. Now you know why I needed your favorite song. Too bad you answered after I had settled on this one. ;-)**

**Thanks to Z who is awesome and helped me. :)**

**Italian phrases may be wrong. I got them online, but they're pretty close. Anybody speak Italian?**


End file.
